ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Cruise Vacation
''Cruise Vacation ''is an upcoming 2020 American 3D computer-animated family comedy film produced by Sony Pictures Animation. It is directed by Craig McCracken, and written by Michael Colton. The film stars Mandy Moore, Steve Carell, Logan Moreau, Mia Talerico, Miles Brown, Cuba Gooding Jr., Tiffany Haddish, Prince Royce, Jennifer Lopez, Jimmy Kimmel, Melissa Peterman and Bette Mider. Cruise Vacation ''will be released by Sony Pictures Releasing on August 12, 2020 in RealD 3D only at Cinemark. Featuring a hit single by DJ Cassidy feat. Flo Rida. Storyline �� Set in Florida, in the city of Miami, the film centers on Clara (Mandy Moore) who's feeling overworked, so Steve and the kids surprised her with a family voyage on a Luxury Family Cruise Ship (aka, Carnival Cruise) so she can take a vacation, along with her family and friends. Cast �� * Mandy Moore as Clara Bell, Steve's overworked wife. ** Ivy George as Young Clara * Steve Carell as Steve Bell, Clara's husband. * Logan Moreau as Mike Bell, Clara and Steve's 5-yr-old son. * Mia Talerico as Katie Bell, Clara and Steve's 7-yr-old. daughter. * Miles Brown as Lil Wiggens, Chris and Nicki's son. * Cuba Gooding Jr. as Chris Wiggens, Nicki's husband. * Tiffany Haddish as Nicki Wiggens, Chris' wife. * Prince Royce as Jake Smith, Olivia's husband. * Jennifer Lopez as Olivia Smith, Jake's wife. * Jimmy Kimmel as Pete Haver, Rachel's husband. * Melissa Peterman as Rachel Haver, Pete's wife. * Bette Midler as Jennifer Bell, Clara's mother. * Liam Payne as Paul, Jake's friend. * Ali Louise Hartman as Tulip Bell, Clara and Steve's baby daughter. * Kyle MacLachlan as Carl Bell, Clara's father. (''beginning only) * Amy Adams as Julia, a cruise director. * Jimmy Fallon as himself wearing a summer shirt. * Craig McCracken as Cruise Photographer * David Henrie as a guy in sunglasses * Leigh-Allyn Baker as Flower Dress Lady * Danny Mann as Cruise Guest * Jonas Blue as himself * Brian Stepanek as Hawaiian Shirt Guy * Ivete Sangalo as Sarah DeFene Songs �� #CruiseVacation �� # Summer Beat (ft. Flo Rida) - DJ Cassidy (Dance-Pop/Funk Mix) # 'Till The Sun Comes Up - Drew Seeley # Cruisin' - Jonas Blue (Funk/Summer Mix) # Iko Iko - Sia # Clara's Lullaby - Mandy Moore # Cruise Vacation Score Suite - Danny Elfman DJCassidyVEVO �� * DJ Cassidy - Summer Beat (From Cruise Vacation) ft. Flo Rida Special Effects �� * Sony Pictures Animation '''(Culver City, CA) Trivia �� * The film will feature a new hit single "Summer Beat" by DJ Cassidy feat. Flo Rida. Presenters �� * Director: '''Craig McCracken * Production Designer/Character Designer: Scott Wills * Art Directors: Don Shank / Craig Kellman * Head of Layout: Justin K. Thompson Fandango Family �� Cruise Vacation Trailer (2020) | Fandango Family * Song: Freedom - Pitbull Release �� * The film will be released on August 12, 2020 in RealD 3D only at Cinemark. Sony Animation �� Mock Ad: Family Cruise | CRUISE VACATION * Song: I Don't Like It, I Love It (ft. Robin Thick & Verdine White) - Flo Rida Jonas Blue �� * Jonas Blue - Cruisin' (Official Audio) (From Cruise Vacation) Cinemark �� See Cruise Vacation at Cinemark, in theatres August 12! * Song: Dance-Pop/Nu Disco Music Category:IMAX Category:Comedy Category:Summer vacation Category:Family films Category:IMDb Category:Upcoming films Category:2020's movie Category:Feature film Category:Movies Category:Cinemark Category:Dolby Cinema Category:IMAX films Category:Fandango Movies Category:Family Category:Best Animated Feature Annie Award winners Category:Sony Pictures Animation Category:Sony Pictures Entertainment Category:Sony Category:Sony Pictures Category:Real-D 3D Category:CGI Animated Films Category:CGI Films Category:CGI-animated Category:Computer-animated Category:Sony Pictures films